Flower Ritual I
Next Quest Info Lynna challenges Magda in Senate Flower Admiring Dinner, and the bet is an Entrance Ticket to the Greenhouse Garden. Objective Go to the ball and beat Nyx and Lynna in the Beauty Contest: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Lady, I'm here to change the rose in your room. Magda: Well, the flowers seem to be sweeter than usual these days. Maid: You are right. The weather is good these days. The roses in the suburban rose garden are extremely tender and lovely. Eliza: You know nothing. They are just some of the most common suburban roses. The Ellenstein family used to enjoy the red rose picked early in the morning from the largest greenhouse in the city. I could still see the dew on the petals when I woke up. When the flowers were at their brightest, Lord Mordler would invite the nobles to his garden for a grand ball. The Ellenstein family was in indispensable frequenter at the ball. Magda: But we have already received so many invitations for the flower enjoying parties, that we can't attend all of them even if we broke off our high heels. Eliza: That's different. The owner of the Greenhouse Garden is very strange. If you are not a noble who is listed in the Senate, you shall not be allowed to enter the garden no matter how much gold you give him. Because of his strange character and the harsh standards, even if a family has not yet been made noble family by the senate, it could cause tremors in the aristocracy if invited and approved by him. His invitation is very important to us. I don't know if the old guy remember the Ellenstein family and whether he would send us an invitation to the ball. Magda: Mom... Eliza: All right, never mind. Speaking of which, you are going to attend the Senate's flower enjoying party today, and being down in the mouth is not ladylike manners. Magda: I know, mom. Eliza: By the way, your hair... Oh, my god, there's only an hour left, and your hair isn't done yet! Get ready now! Magda: ... (Mom, your attention shifts too fast!) Story Chat 2 Magda: Phew... Although the time of departure was delayed a little bit, thank tot the great driving skills of the coachman, I arrived just in time. Nyx: Do you dare to isolate yourself from the world? Let the people around you roar, but you don't care; Cold, lonely, just like a flower in the desert. Magda: That corner... Lady Nyx? Nyx: Magda, you are here? : Story Root 2 : Nyx: It seems like... You've got a lot of troubles lately. Do you want to go back and have a good rest? : Magda: You're right. I'm too tired. (I lost... I should go back and get ready.) : Ends Story Root 1 Nyx: It seems like... Magda's been doing quite quite well lately. Magda: There's really nothing to worry about. But Nyx, it's a grand ball, and you are here in the corner, reading poetry. You look quite lonely. Is there anything bothering you? Nyx: It's because that ball. Magda: A ball? What ball? Nyx: Haven't you heard, Magda? A lot of the nobles are invited to the ball hold at Greenhouse Garden. In order to let the Bavlenkas make a hit, my father not only bought the finest satin, but also called all the tailors of Finsel to our house. Well, if you go with me, even if I am dressed like a Christmas tree standing at the center of the dancing floor, I will not be isolated by others. Magda: But... the Ellenstein family has not received the invitation yet, and mother was worried. Nyx: Invitation? That's easy. I just... Grand Duke: Nyx? Why don't you go to center of the dancing floor? Magda: (When did the Grand Duke come?) Ellenstein salutes you. Grand Duke: Nyx, my daughter, don't waste your time on these lower nobles. The Greenhouse Garden will be your stage, and there will be many elegant gentlemen waiting to dance with you. Nyx: I... I know... Lynna: What's the matter? Now even the nouveau riche can covet the Greenhouse Garden ball? Magda: Lady Lynna, you and I are both nobles. If you can go, why can't I? Lynna: The greenhouse ball invites only the real nobles of Finsel, such as the old and noble Jorcastles, and the Ellensteins are merely a broke noble family. Magda: Oh, you really think so? Doesn't true nobility lie in good manners? Since you think you are much more noble than I am, let us compare. Lady A: Eh? A busy scene over there? Lady B: Aren't they Lady Lynna and the Dawn of the Ellensteins? Magda: (More people are looking at this way... But I can't flinch now!) Lawrence: Lady Lynna, everybody's looking at us. I think... Lynna: ...If that's what you want! If you beat me, I... will give you the invitation to the ball hold at the Greenhouse Garden! Magda: I'll leave right away, and take these jewelry as my apology! Lynna: Who cares about your jewelry. All I want is you get out of my sight! Magda: Remember what you said. : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Hum! You poor girl, don't get over-confident! : Lawrence: You'd better leave the ball. : Magda: (I lost. I'd better go back and prepare for the next battle!) : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: Hum! Magda: A lady never breaks her word! Lady Lynna, what would you... Lynna: ...Give it to her! Lawrence: Lady Lynna... This is... Lynna: Cut the crap! A lady... A lady is not afraid to lose! Magda: Well, thank you for your gift. (Then, mom should no longer worry about it!!) Story Chat 3 Magda: Mom, look! Eliza: This is... An invitation to the Greenhouse Garden? Where did you get it? Magda: At the ball... I beat Lady Lynna. Eliza: I see. Good, the Ellenstein family can stand among the noble families again! But... Magda: Mom? Eliza: But after all, the invitation was not personally sent to us by Lord Mordler, and we have not yet formally returned to the Senate... I'm afraid we will not be welcomed by the Baron. Magda: ...Anyway, we are already here, we must first figure out how to resolve the difficulties which the Baron will bring us. Category:Event Quests Category:Flower Partner Event Category:Transcript